


A Daunting New Adventure

by Crows_Imagine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, No Spoilers, not even 2001, this is what I thought could happen but it is not based on the current manga, very proud I somehow got the wc at exactly 2000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine
Summary: Tsukishima would lie to anyone concerning the topic, but he's a little nervous about college.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 12
Kudos: 99





	A Daunting New Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, Panda!!! I'm your Secret Santa!! I had a lot of fun writing this, I haven't written this ship before, but I love it!!

Kei didn’t plan to stay near Miyagi when searching for colleges, or even stay in Miyagi itself. But maybe it’s a perk that he’s near his brother and the rest of his family. He doesn’t have to shell out money for an apartment or dorm, he’s close enough to his college that he can commute from his home and save up while he studies for his degree.

Yamaguchi is torn between two colleges but ends up settling on the same university as Kei, for very similar reasons and because this one has the better department for his major. Whenever Kei is asked what he wants to study, he brushes them off with the simple word ‘business,’ but truth be told, he’s only saying that because he has no clue what he wants to study. But admitting that feels like a failure and he’s not sure why. He’s always had high expectations of himself and not knowing what his next step is makes him feel like he’s stumbled down the whole set of stairs.

Yachi is the same as Yamaguchi, though she’s stuck between all her top university choices. By their graduation day, she only narrowed it down to her top three choices. Nothing stuck out to Kei, even though one of those colleges is the one Yamaguchi and Kei himself have decided to attend.

Probably because they all were preparing for their next adventure, none of them along with Hinata and Kageyama discussed their universities. Perhaps they were all afraid of saying it aloud meant further proof that they all were moving apart. No matter how often they keep in touch with visits and group chats, the diplomas on their shelves and their old uniforms tucked away in the back of their closets and university acceptance letters are only reminders that they never again will be in the same place as they were in their first year of high school. Kei prides himself on not getting very emotional (and ignores how Yamaguchi always says that’s not very healthy) but whenever he thinks of how they’re going their separate paths; he gets choked up inside.

So they push out the future from their thoughts and conversations, they focus on the now whenever they call and talk and hang out during their last summer before their worlds forever change. And no talk about what happens next occurs until it has to.

And on orientation day for incoming freshmen, Yamaguchi and Kei are beside a clump of awkward, fidgeting students, not prepared to face the world after their bubble of high school. Some are bold, like Hinata and Nishinoya would be if he attended their college, and already chatting up their new fellow peers to see what everyone’s majors are and what their class schedules will be. Others keep to themselves, not yet used to the idea of breaking out of their molds yet.

Kei is trying some of the (far too sweet) punch they have laid out as part of their so-called snack bar. “At least it’s not store-bought. But whoever was in charge of adding the sprite didn’t add enough. Yamaguchi?” He turns and sees Yamaguchi’s face light up like a Christmas tree.

Yamaguchi waves his arms crazily and Kei’s about to ask what the hell does he think he’s doing when he hears “Yamaguchi-kun, Tsukishima-kun!”

Kei blinks, following Yamaguchi’s gaze and the direction of the familiar voice. Eyes scan the crowd until they dip a little below and spot the tiny figure.

Oh.

He did not expect this at all.

Yachi waves her arms, grinning widely. “I forgot to tell you, but I’m going here!” she cheers, giggling a little. “Isn’t that great? We’re all together!”

“Yachi-chan, I can’t believe you didn’t tell us!” Yamaguchi laughs, meeting her halfway and hugging her tightly. Yachi is tiny against Yamaguchi, especially since she hasn’t grown since the end of first year and Yamaguchi went through another small growth spurt in the middle of second year. Younger Yamaguchi would have fainted at hugging Yachi like this, but he grew out of his puppy crush. Kei isn’t sure why he’s relieved to remember that detail.

Yachi sheepishly laughs, rubbing the back of her neck. “I forgot to tell you guys!”

No, she didn’t forget. They all purposefully chose to ignore all talk of where their future would take them because they were scared, scared and nervous and afraid.

But that’s beside the point.

“This is exciting, isn’t it?” Yachi smiles, lucking a loose lock of hair behind her ear. She’s wearing gem earrings, blue. They’re pretty on her, Kei muses.

“Tsukki isn’t getting rid of us now,” Yamaguchi teases, bumping his hip against Kei.

“I’ll be here to keep an eye on you,” Yachi playfully warns, pointing at Kei then Yamaguchi. “No escaping me!”

Kei gives a small smile. “I don’t doubt that for a minute,” he answers.

“What are you majoring in, Yachi-chan? Still graphic design?” Yamaguchi asks as they head closer to the refreshments table. Apparently, he had heard what Kei said about the punch, because he ignores the sparkling punch bowl and grabs a water bottle instead. Yachi follows his lead.

“Graphic design,” Yachi agrees. “My mother said I could even get an internship at her company. She told me they were really impressed with my latest posters I did for the volleyball club!”

“That’s awesome!” Yamaguchi grins. “I’m going into blank field. Choosing between this university and my second choice was hard, but I’m glad I picked this one.”

“You have two familiar faces,” Yachi smiles.

“True! I’m happy for that,” Yamaguchi agrees, hands slipping into his slacks pockets.

Yachi looks up at Kei next. “What’s your major, Tsukishima-kun?” she asks.

It’s an innocent question but it has Kei hesitating. For some reason, he doesn’t immediately answer with a curt, “Business.” He’s actually stumped a tad by the lack of his quicksnap reaction.

Yamaguchi eyes him curiously. He’s the only other person who knows that he really doesn’t want to go into business, and how he’s too afraid to admit otherwise.

“I’m going to go talk to that professor over there,” Yamaguchi decides. “I think they’re teaching my literature class this semester. I’ll be back.” He rushes off and the two crows are left alone.

Yachi doesn’t look away, only tilting her head a little. “Are you undecided?”

“I don’t know what I want to do,” Kei admits. Which is a lie. Somewhat.

As childish as it feels, he’d love to go into archeology and of course, study dinosaurs. He’s interested in finding out what secrets the past holds about the earth, secrets that only the earth could tell them. But he’s not sure what holds him back.

“You should look into what makes you happy,” Yachi smiles. “Don’t worry about the rest for now. Besides, you have your whole first year to pick a major!” She pats his arm. “Don’t worry, Tsukishima-kun. You’ll be good!”

“You can— You can call me Kei if you want,” he says, swallowing. He avoids her eyes until he hears a soft hum.

Yachi smiles, the faintest blush spreading across her cheeks. “You can call me Hitoka,” she adds.

Kei hesitates. “…Dinosaurs.”

Yachi blinks a few times, mouth curled in confusion. “Dinosaurs?”

“I want to do something with dinosaurs,” Kei admits, glancing over the crowd to give himself something to do besides fiddle with his fingers. “Ever since I was a little kid, they always fascinated me. I might do something with archaeology. Those subjects would tie in together nicely. They’re both interesting to me.”

Yachi stares at him before a beam takes over her face. “I can see that for you, Kei. I think you’d be amazing at that.” She places her hand on his arm. “If you end up going a different direction, I think that would be okay too. No matter what, take your time and choose the path in life that makes you happiest.”

Kei swears to himself he’s not getting choked up. Yachi is only telling what he should’ve known already, but was too afraid to consider.

“Thank you.” He coughs, not sure why his chest tightens all of a sudden.

All he knows is that he’s really happy Yachi is here with him and Yamaguchi. And to know that he won’t be alone on this new journey.

Yamaguchi rejoins them a few minutes before they’re put into large groups for a proper tour of the school. All three of them are in the same good, as the first letters of their surnames are near proximity. At least he has people to make snarky comments to during the tour. He’s got a lot of potential, with a handful of students asking questions that could’ve been answered if they read the student pamphlets they sent with their acceptance letters. He’s not sure what instinct compels him to do so, but he tries to be a tad nicer with his comments than he normally would. Over the years he’s gotten better, but he has to keep his tongue in cheek a lot of the time.

The school got a caterer from town to supply a nice dinner for all the freshmen at orientation. He hears his mother’s voice telling him to talk to the other students, but Kei hasn’t seen an he desires to approach. Maybe he’ll see someone in class and start a conversation, or they’ll get paired together or pick seats beside each other. He decides to grab a table with Yachi and Yamaguchi, all at first quiet as they rapidly eat, hungry from their tour.

Speaking of class, he hopes Yachi is in one of his classes. Their majors don’t align, but there’s a good bit of general ed classes all students have to take. Maybe they’ll be in the same speech class, he thought he heard Yachi discuss that class with Yamaguchi as they were touring around campus. Or maybe the required history class all freshmen have to take.

He never cared too much about his peers, although he won’t lie and say he did like being in Yamaguchi’s class ever since middle school. But he would’ve survived without Yamaguchi, he could see him during breaks and lunch and practice.

However, he wants to be in a class with Yachi. He wants to see her puzzle over assignments and her eyes light up when she gets a good grade. He wants to be her partner for group projects that everyone dreads and make study guides for their upcoming exams.

He wouldn’t mind this with Yamaguchi, but Yachi would be… something different.

Something special. Something he’s not used to dealing with in his previously caged off section of himself that he never thought he’d open.

And Kei wishes for the life of him that he knew why all these  _ emotions  _ are bubbling up in him. This is weird, it’s foreign and he’s still not used to this particular feeling.

He might be developing more than platonic feelings towards his former manager. 

Having a crush wasn’t on his list of supplies needed for college.

But maybe he’ll roll with it.

Love can hurt people, he’s seen that in many different ways. With Yachi, he doesn't think that’d happen. She’s careful with her surroundings, she never purposefully would hurt even a fly. She’s sweet and kind, and Kei is an idiot for not realizing how hard he’s fallen for her sooner.

Why did it take him until the start of college to realize his feelings? Probably because he pushed them down in hopes they would drown in the midst of all his insecurities.

“Kei?” Yachi asks from across the table. Yamaguchi almost spits out his pasta, but Yachi pays him no heed. “Are you okay?” she continues. 

“Yeah,” Kei answers, resuming eating. “I’m fine. Was thinking about some stuff.”

Yachi smiles and Kei’s heart melts.

These are going to be a long four years. 

And for the first time, he feels properly excited for this adventure laid out before him.


End file.
